Alcove of Discovery
by HeatRises
Summary: A realization leads to a confrontation which leads to nothing short of everything. c&K ftw


It was late, and only Kate and a few other detectives were still present in the precinct, Castle too. He was watching Kate do the paperwork, not helping as usual. Kate pretends that she doesn't like Castle staring at her and she pretends to hate him refilling her coffee every time she runs out, by telling him she can walk to the machine herself, but, she can't pretend to hate him when he briefly leaves the precinct just to get her food. No then she openly admits to loving him, only to blush and make things awkward because it wasn't _the_ I love you either wanted to hear or say.

Kate was currently sat at her desk; she stops writing and stretches her hand, wriggling her fingers from the ache that was forming from writing for hours with no stopping.

"I've been thinking." Kate looks to Castle.

"Ooh, should I run?" Castle grins, raising his eyebrows cheekily.

"Ha. No. I've been thinking about the Jack Sinclair case."

"What about it?" Castle's eyebrows rise curiously now.

"About the house." Kate doesn't share anymore.

"You want to buy it?" Castle squeaks shocked. Kate rolls her eyes.

"No! I was thinking about that hidden room." Castle's eyes light up interrupting Kate he speaks quickly, excitedly he rubs his hands on his thighs.

"So cool wasn't it! I've been talking to my architect; to see if I could get one installed in my place. No such luck, turns out there are certain rules even I can't find a way of bending. I could just buy a house one with an alcove already built in, or just build a new house and make one myself." Kate shakes her head as she counts to five she watches the dreamy look on Castle's face waiting for the moment to come where he realises he went off track and to focus back on her.

Seven seconds later Kate notes it must have been fun, Castle turns to look at Kate; she hides her grin by taking a drink of her coffee.

"Erm, you were talking about the Jack Sinclair case." Castle mumbles.

"I wasn't talking about the case. I was thinking about it." It was Castle's turn to roll his eyes Kate chuckles lightly.

"Do you maybe want to think aloud?" Castle leans forward arms leaning on the desk his chin resting in his hands, he sticks his bottom lip out for good measure, causing Kate to chuckle again, as a result causing Castle to smile.

Kate shakes her head dismissively causing Castle to throw his arms up in the air.

"Come on! You can't get me excited thinking about the awesome hidden room and you and not even tell me what you were thinking about." Castle pouts, Kate narrows her eyes at him causing Castle to cross his arms like a little boy after getting told he can't open his Christmas presents yet.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh I know, as usual you never do." Castle mumbles under his breath looking away. Kate's mouth falls open.

"What's that supposed to mean." Beckett exclaims angrily and hurt. Castle's head whips around looking at Kate with wide eyes, clearly he wasn't meant to speak those words aloud.

Castle's mouth opens and shuts no words come out. If Kate wasn't so mad and hurt she would have laughed at the look on his face. Instead she stands and takes her empty cup to the break room.

Leaving Castle to stare at her empty chair and then, hopelessly after her, towards the break room willing himself to go after her.

"Kate." Kate huffs in response, Castle shakes his head stepping closer, she stands at the coffee machine gripping her cup.

Before Castle can say anything Kate speaks.

"You say you understand me better than anyone, but you're the only one who faults me for being me."

"What? I don't…" Castle stutters, but Kate carries on talking.

"You write so easily about Nikki Heats feelings, how she's haunted and struggles to love the right guy. You know how hard opening up is for me. How can you hate me so much when I'm trying so damn hard."

"I don't hate you, how can you say that, how can you think that?" Castle steps closer, Kate doesn't look at him. "I don't hate you; I could never hate you Kate, God…" Castle stops himself from saying those three words. "I know how hard it is for you, I just, I wish you could see how far you've come. That, you think you can't move on, be the woman you want to be without solving your mothers case, but that's not true Kate. Can't you see, I want you to see that, see that you aren't defined by your mother's death, by the questions. You are this remarkable woman all by your own right; you can be that woman if you just allow yourself to see it, to believe it."

Quiet falls over the two as they both think over what was said, what they heard, and what it means. Kate looks to Castle and he watches as tears fall down her cheeks, he wishes to cup them and wipe the tears away, but he refrains, not wanting to push her, or to keep himself from the feelings that would arise if he touched her. No doubt he would want more than one touch.

Kate laughs contemplatively.

"I was trying to tell you earlier, how you are so imbedded in me. Like the alcoves I didn't even know you were there, you would just sneak up on me, and do things, make me feel things I didn't understand. The walls are still there, damn there's a whole bloody Castle, but its you, you helped set the foundations for the walls without even knowing. There's a place inside me built solely for you and walls be damned you come and go as you please. It's only recently I've allowed myself to acknowledge you, to meet you half way. But I need you to keep coming Rick, I need you to charge at the walls and help me knock them down. I can't do it without you."

"You never have to." The only words Castle speaks before he strides forward turning Kate towards him. He cradles her face in his hands and captures her lips in his. In a kiss so full of promise and love, they both moan out at the same time, both telling the other that they believe. Believe in them. That they could do this, walls or not, they couldn't keep hiding anymore. They needed each other. As their tongues dance together they realise that this is what was missing. They vow to each other as they break away and gasp for air, they cling to each other and promise that they will never let the other go.


End file.
